iLashes
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: Ever wished upon an eyelash? Sam has. Fluff/Drabble. SEDDIE.


**Drabble. That's all this really is. But I insist, it is very CUTE drabble. I almost didn't write it, but then I came up with the title, and I had to. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**iLashes**

* * *

Sam Puckett bit her lip as she examined the tiny speck on the end of her finger. She's always been told that if she blew it away, her wish would come true.

She shook her head, tempted to just shake it off. She had already wasted too many eyelashes on that stupid boy.

One more forgotten wish wouldn't hurt though, would it? Who knew, maybe this would be the one that did it. This little speck could make him hers forever.

But could she take another round of disappointment if it didn't? Even if it was just a stupid little eyelash, it felt like rejection when it blew away and her wish went unanswered.

But she had to take the chance. The chance that MAYBE, just MAYBE, this would be the one.

She closed her eyes and made her wish.

"**Freddie. I wish for Freddie."**

Without opening her eyes, she blew, and the speck disappeared. She couldn't help but smile with the hope that little speck carried.

"What are you smiling about Samantha? Should I warn Gibby?" she looked up and met his warm brown eyes and boyish smirk.

"Not today Fredward," she said, smiling back at him, as if she could help it. "You're both safe…for now."

He chuckled softly and sat down next to her in the windowsill of the apartment building that they'd both become attached to since, well…

"So, what's up?" he asked, pulling her out of her flashback.

She looked at him, waiting patiently to hear her problems, his brown eyes concerned at her silence, "It's stupid, don't worry about it."

"Come on Sam. What is it?" he nudged her softly in the ribs and smirked. She found it hard to resist telling him absolutely everything, but felt the need to keep her secret all the same.

"No, seriously, it's nothing. If it were worth telling, I swear I would tell you," she said, letting the back of her hand rest against his knee, hoping he wouldn't notice.

He stared at her, and whispered a gentle, "Okay."

She felt uncomfortable under his gaze, and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Eyelash," he said, before he reached up and brushed it off her cheek with his thumb. It balanced on the edge of his thumbnail as he held it level with her lips.

"Make a wish," he added. She looked at his thumb, then into his eyes.

"I don't believe in that stuff," she lied quickly, before tellingly biting her lip.

"Come on, for me?"

_Damn those two words,_ she thought. _They get me to do so much. But what could it really hurt?_

"**Okay, maybe I wasn't clear enough last time," **she thought, quickly looking up at him.** "I want him to kiss me. I want Freddie Benson to kiss me NOW."**

She looked up into his smiling face one more time before she closed her eyes and softly blew against his hand. She imagined the eyelash floating away, carrying her wish on the wind.

When she opened her eyes he was still staring at her, and that tinge of hope flared up again, "Aren't you going to ask me what I wished for?"

"Nah, I want it to come true," he said, brushing a loose hair away from her face. His fingertips lingered on her jawbone and she leaned closer, willing her wish to come true.

She smiled, and he found himself leaning too. With his lingering fingers he pulled her face forward to meet his. He softly brushed his lips against hers before pulling back again.

He looked shocked at what he'd just done, but she was smiling.

She raised her index finger to his cheekbone, brushing her thumb along his bottom lip. She let out a short chuckle as she bit her lip shyly.

"Sorry, Fredward. Eyelash."

* * *

**I'm not even going to pretend I know how it got to that point, or somebody is going to scream OOC. But hey, I did this to be cute. It's not deep, it's not angsty, and nobody's PREGNANT [we're not going to get into that right now]. It's just cute. I hope you liked it for its fluffiness. I did :]**


End file.
